Old Friend
by iloveobiwanmore
Summary: COMPLETED!Anakin runs into a friend from the past and she tells him something that no one would believe. Now, he has to help her find proof of her accusations before it's too late.
1. In Need of a Friend

_Disclaimer: All of these people, except for Adana, her master, and the exile, belong to George Lucas, and since it is his universe, I supose they belong to him too._

_Summary: Anakin bumps into a friend from the past, this is pretty much the Prologue. I'll give you a summary about each chapter up here. I do have most of the other chapters written, so I can update at any time, but I refuse to update without reviews. I don't care what you have to say, good or bad,just say it._

* * *

"Anakin. Anakin! You need to pay attention. Focus." Obi-Wan didn't know how he was going to teach the boy anything if his thoughts always dwelled on something else.

"Sorry, Master. I'll try." The 9 year old Anakin was too old to begin training, but Obi-Wan had made a promise to Qui-Gon and he intended to keep it. After all, it was his Master's dieing wish. He felt obligated to fulfill it.

"Now, don't use your eyes. See the Remote through the Force and deflect the shots with your lightsaber, without opening your eyes." This was a difficult concept for young Anakin to grasp, but possibly the most important one.

Anakin closed his eyes for the 20th time in the last hour and reached out with the Force and all of his senses, until he could see the Remote hovering before him.

"No No No! You opened your eyes, Anakin." How long would this take? He had half the mind to send the boy back to Tatooine right now. Or, at least to Naboo.

"Sorry, Master. I'll try harder." Disappointment was all over young Skywalker's face. He was trying his hardest, Obi-Wan could sense it. But his hardest obviously just wasn't enough.

"That's it for today, my young Padawan. Go rest a bit." Then he thought of something. Anakin hadn't met anyone on Coruscant. He had no friends, no one to talk to. "Anakin, wait. Meet me in your room in an hour. I want you to meet someone." He didn't know who that someone was just yet, but he had to find someone. Another Padawan, Anakin's age. Someone he could relate to.

"Yes, Master." Anakin was always so obedient and he was struggling.

1 hour later

The door hissed shut as Obi-Wan entered his Padawan's room. Anakin wasn't there. _He better have a good reason for this_, he thought. He had specifically told Anakin 1 hour. And he wasn't there. Just then the door opened and a young boy entered the room. Obi-Wan turned around to see his Padawan. Anakin's face was puffy and red, as if he had been crying. Obi-Wan's heart melted at the sight of his sad Padawan. Maybe today was just not the day.

"Anakin, are you all right? Have you been crying?" Concern flowed in his words. He really was worried.

All the boy could do was nod. He could see the tears welling up in his eyes again. Anakin could not hide his emotions well.

"Come here, Padawan."

Just as he said the words, Anakin rushed into Obi-Wan's embrace. They sat there for a few minutes, the boy silently sobbing in his master's arm until he had calmed down.

"I would like you to meet someone. We'll need to go to the hangar, though. She's only just arriving from Telos. Come with me."

The boy followed him to Hangar A-19. Inside the hangar, a young girl, about the age of nine, was following a Jedi, most likely her master. The girl was human, her red curls bouncing as she walked. Her skin was ivory colored and glowing with the Force. A few minutes later, the door to Hangar control opened and the girl, along with Master, walked in. Now Anakin could see her eyes. They were a very pale shade of blue, and they pierced through his mind.

"Master Fuey, pleased to see you again. And nice to see you, Adana." The little girl smiled as Obi-Wan said her name. She had cute little dimples when she smiled.

"Obi-Wan. I see you've heard of my Padawan. And yours is young Anakin Skywalker, I believe." The woman looked at Anakin, seeking an answer.

"Yes, ma'am" was all Anakin could manage to mutter. Her voice held such authority, he was afraid of offending her.

"Pleased to meet you, Anakin Skywalker." She turned to face Obi-Wan once more. "We have much to talk about." With that, she exited the room, Padawan close behind. Once Master Fuey realized her Padawan was following, she turned around and motioned for her to stay. Obi-Wan followed her, also motioning for Anakin to stay behind.

"You have no more training for today. You are free to do what you wish, as long as it has no danger involved." He whispered into Anakin's ear before turning again and walking through the door.

"Hi, I'm Adana Maar. What's your name?" The girl giggled when Anakin froze. Was she trying to befriend him? He hadn't had any friends since he joined the Academy.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan had taught him to introduce his first name first, then address his last name if he was sure it was safe. Adana giggled again. She was very immature.

"Come on. I want to show Master Yoda what I found out!" She was very enthusiastic about talking to Master Yoda.

Later, once Adana had shown Master Yoda her crystal from one of the caves on Alderaan, they went into the garden area, playing Hide and Seek in the densest area. There were many places to hide in the garden, especially since The Order had received a new plant from Onderon. It could lift you up high into its branches and conceal you with leaves. Anakin didn't quite no what it was called.

The two children became friends fast. Anakin learned that she had been training from the proper age of 2 and she was much more skilled than he was. He also found out that her parents had been killed by the Sith when she was just a baby, and that Master Fuey was like her mother, Obi-Wan her father. When she was young, she had trouble just like Anakin was having. Obi-Wan helped her overcome those problems and taught her some neat tricks that would one day save her life.

"Master doesn't understand. I'm not used to not looking at my targets. He wants me to see Remotes through the Force, but every time I try, I open my eyes by accident. It's like it is impossible for me." Finally, he could tell someone what he was feeling. Master didn't understand, he thought it should come easily to someone so open to the Force, but it just didn't.

"He's only trying, Ani. He wants to make you a great Jedi Knight. You are his first Padawan. From what I heard, Master Qui-Gon had just died when you became his Padawan. Meaning he had just faced the Trials. It must've been very hard having to cope with the loss of Qui-Gon and having to train you." Her voice was calming. She was his best friend, and always would be. Maybe now that he had a best friend, training would be easier. All of a sudden a loud bell chimed, announcing bed time for all of the apprentices.

"Good night, Ani."

"Night." They both went their separate ways. Her room was down Corridor F-90. His was down M-10. They had to go in complete opposite ways to reach their rooms.

The next month was filled with training, but Anakin's thoughts were clear and he was more focused than ever. Obi-Wan noticed it too. Perhaps having Master Fuey arrive wasn't such a bad thing.

"Alright, Anakin. We're going to try that exercise from last month, with the Remote. Are you ready? I am going to need all of your thoughts to be on that Remote."

"Yes, Master." He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything but the Remote. He saw a blur of it. Then it became clearer. He saw it! It was getting ready to fire. Anakin took a deep breath. He had to be calm, like Master said. It fired. He blocked it! He actually blocked it! Then he heard an explosion and the Remote was thrown out of his sight.

"Well done, my young Padawan. You can open your eyes now."

Anakin did so only to find that the Remote had blown up.

"What happened to it?" Anakin was confused.

"You not only deflected the laser, but you deflected it back at the Remote. That's very good. You've learned a lot since last month." Obi-Wan was very proud of Anakin. He had done something that normally took years to master. "You can go now. That's all for today."

"Thank you, Master." He ran to the garden to find Adana sitting on a bench. She didn't look very happy.

"Hello, Adana. What's wrong?" Something was obviously the matter because she was having trouble calming down.

"I…Master…We're leaving…the Enclave." She managed to get that much through to him between sobs.

"You're leaving! When?" Anakin's world was shot into a billion pieces then. His best friend, no, his _only_ friend, was leaving.

"In an hour." She muttered.

"But you can't! You only just got here! We were going to go to Alderaan next week!" Anakin was in shock. Everything good that had happened in the last month was being taken away from him. Adana was like his sister. They understood each other.

"Adana! Come. You need to pack your things." Master Fuey's voice rang through the garden. Adana got up and walked down the hall to her room, leaving Anakin sitting on a bench all alone. He was so confused. Why now?

An hour later, he stood in Hangar H-10, watching Pilots board the Star Cruiser that would carry his best friend to a strange planet. Adana walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Goodbye, Ani. I'll miss you." She hugged him tightly before walking up the boarding ramp onto her ship.

"Bye." Anakin watched as her ship began take off. He didn't notice as Obi-Wan came up behind. He laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

"I'll never see her again, will I?" He was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong. Jedi were strong.

"I don't know, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan was trying to comfort him, but it really wasn't helping. Why couldn't he just say it? Anakin was never going to see Adana again and Obi-Wan knew that. Perhaps he had known that she was leaving, but hadn't said anything.

* * *

_So what do ya think? It gets better, but you have to bear with me through the boring parts._


	2. Doubt from Master

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept for my characters, which I mentioned yesterday._

_Thanx much for the reviews. I couldn't deny ya'll the update for very long! This is 10 years later, about 3-6 months before Episode 2._

* * *

10 years later

Anakin had forgotten Adana. Mostly because he didn't want to remember. Something inside him told him that it was best to forget. He was never going to see her again anyways. It was fact now.

She was dead. He had gotten the news from Obi-Wan nearly a week ago. It had hit him harder than anything ever had. She had been on Tatooine, investigating some illegal slave trade. Her camp had been attacked by Tusken Raiders. Everyone else had been in Mos Eisley, where the trade was supposedly going down later that evening. She had returned to camp to rest before the bust. Her tent was filled with ruins from what had belonged to her. They didn't find her, so they suspected that she had been captured by the Tuskens during the raid. She was definitely dead if that was the case.

He fought hard to keep the tears from falling. Everything around him reminded him of her. The garden where they had played Hide and Seek. The bell that announced bed time. Even basic exercises brought up painful memories. The wound refused to heal. He was slowly dieing inside. He was walking towards Room D-8. Obi-Wan had switched rooms and needed help with a few things. Of course, Anakin was going to surprise him by being 2 hours early. He had nothing better to do and needed to be distracted.

Just as he was about to turn and walk into the room, he heard Master Fuey's voice.

"I know you don't believe it, Obi-Wan. I didn't either, at first. However, she is dead. No one could survive being captured by the Tuskens. Once they figured out who she was and realized they had no use for her, they killed her. It's just their nature."

"Master Fuey, she's not dead. I feel it. Not only through the Force, but in my heart. I refuse to believe that she's dead. I think it was a set-up."

"Oh, Obi-Wan! Not everything is a conspiracy! You have Qui-Gon's defiance in you. You need to wake up to reality."

"She's alive. I know it."

"I know you want her to be alive, Obi-Wan. I want her to be alive too. Your heart is telling you she's alive because you want her to be."

"I know what you're thinking. I want her to be alive for Anakin, not myself. It's been so hard on him."

"I know it is. It's hard for me too. I find basic exercises harder than they should be. However, it helps to know that she's gone and accept it."

"She's not dead, but if you sit around on your ass instead of look for her, she might as well be."

Anakin couldn't listen to anymore. Suddenly, his heart filled with doubt. Doubt that she was dead. Doubt about the whole thing. If her camp was on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, then Tusken Raiders were miles away. They hardly ever ventured near Mos Eisley. He had to find out. He needed to know. Wait. Their conversation stopped. He heard footsteps. He had to run.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice came from behind him. "Were you eaves-dropping?"

"Uh…No?" His voice was shaky. He should've sensed it.

"Obi-Wan, that boy has the ears of a Sullustan! You need to take care of him." With that comment, Master Fuey walked away, humming some song.

"Anakin, I can't believe you. You know better than to eaves-drop on people."

"I'm sorry Master." He had to ask him. "Do you really think Adana is alive?" Obi-Wan couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, Anakin, I do." Anakin's blue eyes lit up with hope. "But that doesn't mean you can go out looking for her! What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was coming to help you move, Master. I had nothing to do and wanted to surprise you."

"Good job." Obi-Wan's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Master, can I go to Mos Eisley?"

"Ana…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Master, before you start to tell me how dangerous Mos Eisley is and that I'm more likely to get more trouble than you or I could get myself out of," How did he know Obi-Wan was going to say that? ", I need to explain myself."

"Explain away, Padawan." Obi-Wan was interested in hearing this one.

"I grew up on Tatooine. I know it better than Master Fuey or anybody else here does. Mos Eisley is some ways from the Jundland Wastes. Sand people normally only camp there."

"So you're saying that a raid there is close to impossible."

"No, just extremely unlikely. Almost as unlikely as seeing a TaunTaun on Tatooine." Anakin's had a smile on his face that was enough to melt the heart of a wild Drexl.

"Anakin, I do not approve."

"Please, Master. I need to do this. I need confirmation. Otherwise, I won't continue training." That hit Obi-Wan hardest. He would lose his Padawan if he protected him.

"This is very dangerous, Anakin. Tuskens are not to be handled lightly. I do not want you to go. If you defy my wishes, you will be severely punished." Obi-Wan was telling him to go. He just couldn't come out and say it with the security cameras lined down the hall. The ones down this hall had sound. And if Obi-Wan was caught doing something of this scale without the consent of the Order, he would be punsihed.

"Yes, Master. I will not go, Master." He smiled and walked down the hall, only he walked towards the hangars, not his room. Obi-Wan walked back into his room and the door hissed shut.

"That boy." He nodded his head in disbelief. He would give up at nothing.

Anakin rushed up the stairwell to the ticket counter. He would travel as a refugee to Mos Eisley, from there he would buy a speeder, and hunt some Tuskens. They would be fairly easy to find, considering that the Bantha tracks are quite hard to miss.

* * *

_I know it's alittle long, but I had to get to this point. So now, apparently Adana is dead, but Anakin will know for sure soon! I may update later today depending on how many reviews I get, but if not, I will tomorrow morning._


	3. To Theed!

_Ok, I got bit by the writing bug and wrote like 15 more chapters! So, with all of these chapters just sitting there, I decided to put another one in today. I love this story. Even though I know exactly what's going to happen, I surprise myself._

_Disclaimer: I only own Adana, Master Rwana-Jwi, and Liam Jukaska. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

_

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you today?" The protocol droid behind the counter sounded like 3PO, but most protocol droids did.

"I need 1 ticket for Mos Eisley." Anakin was very close to droid and muttered his words. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

"Thank you, sir. The shuttle leaves at 17:00 tonight."17:00! He would be in classes then!

"Uh, do you have any earlier shuttles?"

"Destination?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why, yes! We do, sir. At 13:00 there is a shuttle to Theed."

"And is there a shuttle for Mos Eisley there?" Anakin was becoming impatient. Droids. They had to be asked something if you wanted to know.

"Well, let me check. Yes, sir, the shuttle there leaves at 21:00."

"Then 1 ticket to Theed."

"Thank you for your service. We hope that you enjoy your flight." The droid handed him the ticket. He would have to board the shuttle around 13:30, which gave him and hour and a half. Plenty of time to cover his tracks.

Back in his room, Anakin packed some spare robes and lightsaber parts. Once that was done, he headed for med bay and got a survival pack and some med packs. He would need those. Then he headed for the Cafeteria to pick up some snacks. And then, for Obi-Wan's room.

The door hissed shut behind him as he set down his pack and surveyed the new room. Boxes were everywhere. It was looked like a miniature Nar Shadda.

"Master? It's Anakin. I need you for something."

Obi-Wan emerged from a room and looked at the pack.

"What do you need, Anakin?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow something of value. Something like…" he spotted a nearby vase. It looked very expensive and surely his master wouldn't be needing it, "that vase."

"Anakin, that's very valuable. What do you need it for?" Obi-Wan already knew, he just didn't want to admit it.

"I need something to give to a shopkeeper. I'll be needing a speeder and…"

"For your dear friend Mira, you say? Why, of course, Anakin." Anakin was confused, they don't put security cameras in the rooms. Then he sensed it. Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi were approaching the room.

"Thank you. I'm sure Mira will love it." Anakin grabbed the vase and walked out the door, a smile from ear to ear.

It was 13:00 now and he had to hide anything he thought would give him away. He was running around his room, making it look as orderly as possible. He could get away with not going to classes, but as soon as morning duties came, they would find out he had gone somewhere. And then he realized just where he was going. Naboo. Padme lived there. What if he ran into her? It had been 10 years and he dreamed about her still. He couldn't think about that, not now. If he did spot her, there would be no time for chat. Straight to the next shuttle.

_This is Refugee Liner W-23 and we hope you have a safe and comfortable trip with us. At this time, we are now boarding the last of the passengers. We ask that you sit down and turn off all holograms and transmissions. Thank you for flying with us today_.

Now, many passengers rushed to be seated and turned off their transmissions. They could hear the engine start and feel the craft moving. There were no windows in the passenger area, so he couldn't see the jump to hyperspace. Anakin could feel it though. His whole body lurched back as the shuttle was propelled forward. Once it was over, they some passengers got up and went to the bar. Others laid down and fell asleep. Anakin just sat there. He looked over at the bar where some patrons were arguing over a spilt drink.

Was that…? No it couldn't be. But he swore he saw her. She turned around again and this time he saw her more clearly than ever. She had red hair and pale blue eyes that pierced his mind. She was smiling and had dimples in the corners of her mouth. It was her. It was Adana. Obi-Wan had been right. She was alive. He almost jumped off the crate he was sitting on.

"Adana!" The woman looked in his direction and quickly turned back around. How had they figured out that she wasn't dead? She had gone through every precaution. Yet they still found her! She had to pretend like she knew nothing. Maybe if she acted like she had amnesia, they wouldn't give a second thought.

"Adana! You're alive!" The blondish-brown hair, blue-eyed man was now sprinting towards her, wearing a smile a mile wide.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are talking about." There was something familiar about those blue eyes. "Might I ask who you are?"

Anakin needed something to jog her memory, if she really had amnesia, which was a subject up for debating.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." That was all he whispered in her ear. That was enough too. Her eyes lit up. All of a sudden she threw herself around him and hugged him fiercely. She was laughing. She was actually laughing.

"Ani, what are you doing traveling like this? Don't you normally fly in the best starships?" Her eyes shone like stars.

"I should ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be lying in some Tusken Raider Camp dead. Instead, you're on a shuttle perfectly alive." Anakin looked in her eyes and something triggered inside his body. She was beautiful. As gorgeous as the angels from the moon of Iego. He remembered calling Padme an angel, but somehow, all he could think about was the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"It's a long story, Anakin, and I'm not nearly drunk enough to tell it." Gods, had she changed.

"So you're saying all I have to do is buy you a drink?" He was skeptical. She smiled again, her eyes shimmering.

"At least 1."

For the next hour, he heard about the Enclave on Dantooine and her travels with Master Fuey. They were exciting enough, but he wanted to know what had happened on Tatooine. They were going to land soon, though, and he didn't want her story to be interrupted.

"Your hair is longer now. And straighter." It was true. Her hair was about hip length and it was braided. It was also very straight. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it was the wrong thing to do, so he. He was also having trouble hiding a certain…problem. They had had about 10 glasses of something that was highly intoxicating. Or was it just being around her. No, it was the drink. She was almost as flimsy as he was, maybe more so.

"I stopped cutting it. I lost the energy and motive. Oh, I have to use the little Jedi's room. Be right back." She smiled, winked, and went to get off her stool. She nearly fell down, and the only reason she didn't was that she had grabbed onto Anakin's thigh. That sent a wave of excitement bolting through him. If she only knew. He watched as she tumbled towards the bathroom. She had ran into at least 5 people on her way there. They had all thrown their fair share of rude remarks at her too.

About 5 minutes past and then she made her attempt to get back to the bar, running into a new batch of people on the way. Anakin couldn't help but laugh. She was smiling too and tripped on her way back, falling face first onto a animal of some kind. It yelped and ran behind its owners legs. The Twi'lek just looked at the drunken mess that lay before him, picked her up, and helped her the rest of the way back.

Once she was seated, the Twi'lek said something that Anakin couldn't understand and walked away. Noticing his confused expression, the patron next to him tapped him on the shoulder.

"He said that you should keep a leash on your girlfriend before she's turned into Bantha fodder." Girlfriend? He liked the way that sounded, but he didn't get his hopes up. Bantha fodder, however, was not on his list of compliments. If anyone planned to harm her, they wouldn't live for 5 seconds.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Adana laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in quite some time. Thanks."

"Anytime, Adana. So, where are you going?" She frowned a little and took a sip of the drink that was in front of her.

"I'm going to see someone. I intercepted a transmission to Count Dooku."

"You shouldn't have done that. You could be exiled." Anakin was mesmerized by her face, her body.

"I know. That's what Master Fuey said, at least, until I told her what I found out."

"What exactly did you find out?" Her expression was grim.

"The transmission was coming from Geonosis. It said that the droid army is ready for inspection and that Lord Sidious would be quite pleased with them."

"Lord Sidious? I'm not familiar with him."

"Neither am I, but I have this hunch. You see, that's not all I heard. He also said the Delegates from the separating planets will be arriving shortly and that he would send a Solar Sail to pick him up. I think that there's a conspiracy going on in the Republic. I think Lord Sidious is a Sith Lord."

"But that's impossible. The Council would have sensed it." Anakin was really confused.

"Not if their ability to see through the Force has been nullified or diminished."

It hit Anakin. There was that Dark Jedi on Naboo 10 years ago, the one that killed Qui-Gon. The one that Obi-Wan killed. And it is not like the Sith to be alone, there's always two. So, there's another one parading through the universe right now. This was just what Obi-Wan wanted him to do. He wanted him to find out where they were striking from. That's why he didn't object to him going to find Adana. He knew she would be on the shuttle to Theed and that that was the shuttle Anakin would take.

"So who is this person you're going to meet?" Anakin was curious as to who would know about a plot against the Republic.

"A Jedi. Well, an exiled Jedi named Liam Lukaska. He's an Alderaanian. Unfortunately, no shuttles were leaving for Alderaan on Coruscant, so I got on this one. Lucky for me, eh? I would've never run into you if it wouldn't have been for Coruscant's lacking transports." She was smiling again.

"So what does all this have to do with you supposedly dieing?"

"Well, Master Fuey didn't like the idea of me knowing about a conspiracy, especially since she is involved in it. So, she sent me to Tatooine, hired some Sand people to kill me, they sucked at it. I made a deal, they ransacked the camp and made it look as if they had raided it, and now I'm dead." She chuckled. "It's funny. I thought she would've needed physical evidence. She overlooked that, however." He was glad she had overlooked that. Adana had grown into a beautiful, sexy woman that he was falling in love with. She knew just what to do and say. Since he had seen her, not one thought of the once young Queen of Naboo had popped into his head. All he could think about was her.

"Anakin?" He was hurled out of his dream world by Adana's voice.

"Oh, uh! Yeah, what do you need?" Anakin wished she had left him there. He was so confused.

"We've landed." She was staring at him strangely. He had not been with her when the landing announcement was made. Well, he was with her, just not in reality.

"Oh, where is your stuff? I can carry it for you. I mean, if you're so drunk you can't do so yourself. If you want." Why couldn't he just come out and say 'Can I carry your bags for you?' He had to make a fool of himself.

"Oh, no, Anakin. Talking about that has sobered me up. Are you too drunk to carry your own bags? Or do you need to me to carry them for you?" She was toying with him and mocking him at the same time.

"No."

* * *

_That's it for today, so you have to wait. I know, it's gonna kill you! LOL. Review if you haven't already done so!_


	4. Trust

_Hey Ya'll! I couldn't sleep, got on the computer, and when I checked my e-mail, I found two new e-mails. My friends and family have abandoned me, for all I found were alerts saying that I had 2 new reviews, one from Billion-Dollar-Ashley and another from Vivilp182. This chapter sort of answers you're question, though towards the end, I might have them run into each other._

_Disclaimer: I don't own SW, though I would die of happiness if I did. I DO own Adana, Master Fuey, and Liam Lukaska, so if you want to refer to them, you must have my consent._

_Summary: Ah, the lovely Theed, home to Senator Amidala.hint hint

* * *

They walked off the passenger ramp and onto Theed's pavement and into the beautiful city. There was a crowd around a person standing on a platform. It was Padme. If she recognized him, she would transmit a message to the Order about where he was, and make sure he didn't leave the tiny planet of Naboo. They stood in an area where he couldn't see her, meaning she most likely could not see him._

"It was good to see you again, Anakin. I need to go purchase my ticket to Alderaan now, but as soon as I figure out something I'll send a transmission."

"Wait! You're going to Alderaan alone? You can't handle that tough turf yourself!" He was only kidding, of course, but he didn't want to leave, not again. She was going to stay where he could ensure her safety.

"Oh, I can't. Well then, what do you propose I do?" She had one eyebrow raised.

"Well, seeing as I was going to Tatooine to rescue you from an almost certain death, I think I should go with you."

"You! Ani, I can't put you in danger like that. Not without Obi-Wan around to argue your case." Now Anakin was confused. When had Obi-Wan ever argued with Adana about him? As far as he knew, there was no contact between him and Adana since she left for the Enclave.

"Whoa, slow down now. When did Obi-Wan try to argue my case to you?"

"Uh, I'm guessing he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I came to Coruscant to consult him. I needed advice on whether to stay and announce the fact that Master Rwana-Jwi Fuey had been lying and that I was alive or go to Alderaan and find out more about this conspiracy."

"He never told me you were alive! But he did tell Master Fuey he believed that you were alive the morning before I left. He didn't believe, he knew. And he knew you would take this shuttle, and that I would too. He set us up. Obi-Wan wants me to go with. Otherwise, he would have never agreed to me going in search of you."

"I don't know, Anakin. If you got killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Please?" He was begging now. He didn't want her to go into danger. He gave her his famous face. It always worked. Whenever he wanted the rest of the day to rest, he would give Obi-Wan the face and the master would agree.

"Oh, come on! Anakin, stop it!" He didn't stop. She would give in to his demands. "Oh, fine! But if anything happens to you, it's not my fault!"

"Fine. You're free of any blame." He was so excited. He had won, even though he had known he would.

"Then, come on. We have to go buy the tickets, or else I don't know what we'll do." They started walking towards a big building in the middle of the square.

"So, Obi-Wan really said he wanted me to help you?"

"Yes, but I told him I wouldn't have it. I hadn't seen you in 10 years and things may get awkward. Plus, you thought I was dead, and I don't think a dead person knocking on your door at midnight was what you needed."

"I wouldn't have minded. I would have been happy to see you alive." Of course he wouldn't have minded. He would've been quite the opposite the opposite.

"Did you not hear me? I said midnight! M-I-D-N-I-G-H-T. Midnight! For the gods' sakes, I wasn't going to show up at your door at midnight. You wouldn't have been happy. If I know anything about you, and I think I do, showing up at your door at midnight is bad. No matter who you are."

"Oh, I wouldn't have been angry." Anakin knew himself better than anyone. He had learned from Obi-Wan to create walls around feelings, hide them from others. Besides, he loved her, and seeing her again would've reminded him of that.

"And why is that, Master Anakin?" Crap, she would figure it out. He knew she would.

"Uh…" '_come on, think of something, Skywalker!' _"Because you're my best friend, of course!" All of a sudden, a look of disappointment swept across her face, but it was soon replaced by a shy smile. Did she want him to say he loved her?

"How did I know that's what you would say? You are far too predictable, Skywalker. I read you like an open scroll." Was she toying with him to get him to admit the truth, or did she really know? He was so confused. Of course, most women made him confused, but for different reasons.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Adana just started walking towards the building again. He knew he had done the wrong thing.

"Adana, wait."

"Why should if I if you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why do hide, Anakin?" Her voice was harsher than he had ever heard it be. Her words had drawn the attention of the crowd near Padme and he knew she had heard Adana shouting his name.

"Adana, look, can we continue this on the transport to Alderaan? You're drawing attention to us." His face was as red as a lagereik's eye. He didn't want the crowd to jump to conclusions.

"Why, Anakin? Hmm? Got a good excuse for me now, do you? Well, you can tell it to Obi-Wan back on Coruscant!" Padme was walking towards them now. Why was she so mad at him? Oh, gods. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Because there is someone here who can ruin this whole thing, and she is walking towards us right now. Please. Let's talk about this on the shuttle." She was getting closer.

"Fine, Anakin. I don't care what you're hiding, just remember this. Trust is essential to survival, and if we don't trust each other, we won't live. Come on." Adana began to jog towards the building and Padme had stopped. Once at the ticket counter, they hurriedly purchased their tickets and ran to the docking ramps. A few hours later, they were in route to Alderaan and sitting in the far corner of passenger area.

"What was that about back there?" Anakin needed to know why she had acted like she did. Adana was normally such a calm, quiet person. What happened in the Theed Starport was not on her usual list of reactions.

"It's nothing, Anakin. Forget it." She wouldn't look at him. She was staring at two children with their parents. They were human, one looked to be a 9-year-old boy, the other a 9-year-old girl. They were with their families and were playing with a model Republic Fighter and some figurines. They reminded her of Anakin and herself at that age.

"What happened to trust? I thought you said we would die if we weren't completely honest with each other." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. If he wasn't going to tell her what was on his mind, she wasn't telling him anything.

"I told you, it was nothing. I just got worked up over nothing." Adana was hiding. He got enough of that from Obi-Wan. There was something she didn't want him to know.

"Alright, you don't have to say a word." Anakin looked at her face and saw the tear sliding down her cheek. A single tear. His heart broke at the sight of her, a confident, independent woman, crying. He wrapped is arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, burying her face into his shirt. They sat like that for a few minutes, her silently sobbing into his shoulder and him rubbing her back, comforting her. The sound of sniffling signaled that she was done crying and he released her from his embrace.

Almost an hour later, they hadn't spoken to each other at all. Things weren't the same between them. They didn't talk; they didn't even look each other in the eye. If it wouldn't have been for them needing accommodations, they might have never talked.

"I think I know somewhere. It's close to the exile's residence, so we can get there sooner." Her voice was shaky. Adana obviously wasn't feeling any happier.

"Are you okay?" Anakin was concerned. She had been so depressed since he had lied to her. But she just didn't understand. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, it was forbidden and he didn't know how she would react.

"Yes, I'm fine." That confirmed it. She was going through hell right now, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He had never felt so utterly helpless. The walk to the Apartment complex was filled with silence, with the occasional sigh and clearing of the throat.

The duo finally reached the Aldera Heaven Apartments. Once they had settled with the property owner on a price for a 1-bedroom apartment (there were two beds), they got their key and headed towards the elevator. They needed sleep before going to the exile.

* * *

_Hope that'll tie you over till next time. Right now, I'm so caught up in trying to finish it, I think I've made my family a little upset. My bf was incredibly upset when I told him I'd rather stay home and type my fanfic than go to the movies. I said I had an obligtaion.He said this exactly, "Why don't you go marry the reviewers of you're little fanfic, since you obviously like them more." So I went to the movies with him. LOL. He's a big baby, though don't tell him I said so. 3_


	5. Chapter 5, can't think of a name

_Next Chapter! I just saw Episode 3 AGAIN and Ilove it soooooooooooo much! This is most likely the(pauses to count) 5th or 6th time I've seen it! Italicized is thought. Now they are in Aldera, future home of Princess Leia.

* * *

"Very disappointed in you, I am. A terrible thing to do, encouraging Skywalker was. Terrible things happening now, I fear." Master Yoda could only shake his head in disapproval. How could Obi-Wan, a Jedi he thought so highly of, do a thing like this?_

"Obi-Wan, you have put your Padawan in unnecessary danger."The Masters of the Councilwouldn't be so lenient in their punishment for both himself and Anakin.

"If you would listen to me for a few minutes, I could tell you why I did what I have done. Once I am through, then I will accept your judgment." Yoda was with him on this. Yoda thought him to be a great Jedi Knight and would listen fairly. Master Windu, however, was a different story. His dislike for Anakin may deceive his ears.

"Very well, Obi-Wan. Explain yourself, you will." Now they were focusing on him and nothing else.

"Master Rwana-Jwi's Padawan, Adana, came to me last night, seeking guidance."

"Isn't Adana dead? Rwana said she had died in a raid on Tatooine."

"That's what she wanted you to believe. Adana and I, well, we believe there may be a plot against the Galactic Republic commencing right under our noses. At first I didn't believe it, but she showed me a transmission she had intercepted."

"Intercepted a transmission, she has, Obi-Wan?" He now had Master Yoda hooked.

"Who was it from, Obi-Wan?" Master Windu wouldn't believe him, but he had to try.

"From the planet Geonosis to Count Dooku. It said they would be sending a transport to pick him up and that leaders from the separatists were arriving to sign his treaty. She didn't know what it meant. Neither do I for that matter."

"Disturbing, this is. Reflect, we shall."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan bowed to Council and returned to his room to meditate.

Anakin awoke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom connected to the room. The room was still dark and he could not tell whether was still night or she had just pulled the shades down. He peered over at the clock that was built in the wall.

"5:00. How could anyone wake up this early?" He sighed. Obi-Wan could. Whenever they were on a new planet, he always seemed to wake up around this time. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of it. Anakin yawned and sat up in his bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he blinked to get used to the light. He could barely see anything. He got up and soon was fumbling around trying to find a way to turn the light on. There was usually a button close to a bed, but that did not seem to be the case here.

The light switched on and he turned around to see Adana standing in front of him with only a small white towel wrapped around her body. The sight made him just want to charge at her and make love to her. She was so sexy. Then he realized. This was the first time he had seen her in anything but pants. Her legs were long and slender. She obviously had no fat on them, it was muscle.

"I left my clothes in my bag. You might want to take a shower yourself. You smell." She walked over to her bag, pulled out a pair of clothes, and retreated back to bathroom.

Did he really smell? Nah, she was just joking, right? Oh well, he would shower anyways. At least, when she got out of the bathroom. When they had finally found to the room last night, he had been too tired to change, so he had just slept in the shirt and pants he had been wearing.

Finally emerging from the bathroom, Adana laughed to see her old friend attempting to what appeared to be making the bed. It was an old-fashioned bed, one that you actually had to pull the mattress up and fix the blankets to it. He wasn't doing a very good job. She found him stumbling over blankets, getting tangled in them, and cursing loudly.

"Are you having trouble, Ani?" She put a hand over her mouth to muffle a fit of giggles that came uncontrollably.

"No, No, I'm fine. Really." He grunted as he flipped skyward feet first and fell flat on his back. This caused another fit of laughter to come from Adana. She walked over and helped him to untangle himself. She got unusually close to his face and they made eye contact. Her blue eyes were filled with love and compassion. This was his chance. He could kiss her right now. They got a little closer, their lips almost touching before she looked towards the bathroom and pulled farther away.

"Uh, the hot water should be back," she muttered.

Anakin sighed. She was fighting her feelings, same as he was. They had gotten too close. They couldn't fall in love, such attachments were forbidden.

"Right." That was all he could say. He had gotten caught up in the moment. He went to the bathroom and started the shower. He wouldn't love her, he refused to.

The shower was a long one, full of reflection for him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had almost kissed her. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste. He had been so distracted he had left his clothes, along with his boxers, lying out on his bed.

He opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped. There Adana was, **_singing and dancing_**, to some music on a form of radio. She was wearing black pants with a black cropped long sleeved shirt. The shirt flattered her form. She had a flat, well-toned stomach that was ivory like the rest of her. On the small of her back, she had a symbol tattooed there, though he didn't know what it meant. It was a circle, with half being black, half white and a black dot sitting in the white half, a white dot in the black.

"Oh, oh my gods!" She turned off the radio and stood there, her hand over heart, panting. "You scared me. Then she looked at him closer, and looked at his bare chest. She desperately wanted to run her hands over it, leaving only a trail of kisses behind. She blocked out that desire, denying herself the pleasure her body cried for.

All he could do was laugh. He had caught her in probably the most vulnerable moment of her life.

"Stop laughing!" This just made him laugh harder. Her face was turning what seemed like a deeper shade of red. "I am going to hurt you if you don't stop laughing!"

"Oh really?" He was still laughing. He just couldn't keep it inside.

"Yes, really." She let her laughter get the best of her and she stumbled over into Anakin's arms, barely breathing at all. There they sat, her in his arms, the two laughing until he finally calmed down. Adana stopped laughing, too, and she looked up at him. He was in that position again. The one where he could kiss her. Their faces were growing closer. _No, I can't. _Closer._ I can't fall in love, the Code forbids it. _Their lips were almost touching. Her soft perfume was teasing his senses._ Screw the code. _Their lips touched and he kissed her deeply. She put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer. When they finally pulled back for air, she just looked at him. Her eyes were so beautiful, sparkling in the special way they did. She was so beautiful. Then he came back to reality only to realize he was still in his towel. Suddenly, he found himself not caring. Normally, he would have, but holding a beautiful woman in his arms, he just didn't really care.

"You should probably get dressed." Her voice was soft and soothing.

She went to pull away from him, but he pulled her back and kissed her again, this time more passionately than before. She was swept away. They parted for air again, and she tried to speak, but he cut her off with another kiss. He pushed her up against the wall, her hands holding him close to her. Just when Adana was ready to give in to Anakin, he pulled away.

"You're right, I should." He shocked. He had been the one to kiss her, to not let her go, and now he was going to end it because of some clothes? She wasn't about to let him get away with it. He got closer to his bed, where his clothes were laying. She had to do something. Anakin picked up his clothes and turned around to see her standing behind him with a cunning smile on her face. Without warning, she pushed him onto the bed, straddled him, and kissed him. He sat back up, still kissing her. He didn't like the idea of being on the bottom, at least not with her dressed.

He pulled away, only for a few seconds, and pulled off her shirt. Then, they kissed again, fire burning inside them both, urging them farther. He kissed her jawbone, her neck, her shoulder. Then there was a loud beeping noise. He pulled away. It sounded like an alarm. Anakin looked at her, wearing a confused expression. Then he realized what it was. It was her comlink. Adana sighed. The one time she was actually going to enjoy herself, someone needed her. She pulled her shirt back on and climbed off of him. That was his queue to get dressed.

As he walked to the bathroom, she checked the location of her caller. The screen read:

Mr. Liam Jukaska

Room 135, Heaven's Gates Apartment Community

Aldera, Alderaan

"Hello?"

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be here by now? I haven't got all day." A hoarse voice came through the comlink.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." Just then Anakin came from out from the bathroom.

"We? I thought you would be alone."

"So did I, but I ran into an old friend who was looking for me. He wanted to come, to protect me."

"Sounds more like a boyfriend if you ask me." She looked at Anakin, who was smiling. Well, she supposed he was her boyfriend now. "Well, alright, just get here before 10:00, okay?"

"Of course, we're heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast right now. I'll call you before when we're on our way."

The comlink buzzed off and there was a unsettling silence. Anakin pulled her into his arms and put his mouth to her ear.

"Can't we skip breakfast?" She knew just why he wanted to skip breakfast, but that would have to wait. She truly was hungry.

"Anakin, I'm hungry. Besides, we'll do that when we have more time."

"Promise?"

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Yes." Just then, he darted past her, leaving her standing there.

"Race you there!" He shouted behind himself. He was a little kid again. She laughed, all she could was join him.

"No fair! You got a head start!" She called after him. She walked out of their apartment and looked down the hall for him. Anakin had stopped not that far from the door.

"Okay, then we'll go together." He had a smile on his face, though not a huge one. She jogged up to him and he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She walked the rest of the way with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Now I'm going to have to write more, bacause I only have a few paragraphs after this! Thanx for the reviews!_


	6. Exile

_I know it's kinda short, but I'm having writer's block right now. I know what is going to happen, but I don't know how to say it. Guess this will have to tie you over._

_

* * *

_

After breakfast, she called the exile to tell him that they were on their way and got a taxi to take them to Heaven's Gates Apartment Community. Now, they were walking down the hall to the man's apartment.

"Uh, Adana?" She looked up at his face to see him blushing.

"What is it?" He blushed even more.

"I know it sounds silly, but can I hold your hand?" She smiled back at him.

"Of course." He took her hand in his, his fingers enlacing with hers.

"What room was it again? All I'm seeing are 110's. I thought his was in the 130's."

"It is. This is a shortcut, we should see it in a minute or 2. It's 135, so keep an eye out."

"And you can't keep an eye out?"

"I can, but if I miss something, gods. I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are." Before he could control it, it just came out. Anakin didn't know who was redder, him or Adana.

"Here it is, 135." She knocked on the door.

Behind the door, they heard a series of curses, some stuff falling and then the door swished open. A disheveled looking man with graying hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Adana." His voice was hoarse. He extended a hand towards her, and she shook it.

"Liam Jukaska. And you are?"

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." Anakin shook the Liam's rugged hand.

"Well, come on in. I know it's not at all like the accommodations at the Temple, but I like it, none the less." The man waved a hand, motioning them inside.

The apartment was definitely not the nicest in the galaxy, but it was suitable enough. A worn leather couch was in the middle of the room, with small little tables on each end. What looked like a makeshift kitchen was in one corner, near a door that most likely led to Liam's room.

"Mr. Jukaska." Adana started.

"Please! No need for formalities. Call me Liam." He smiled at her. She smiled back, though shyly.

"Liam, I was wondering what you had found out." The smile disappeared on the old man's face. He now wore a frown. Though not a huge one, it was still quite noticeable.

"Not much more than you, I'm afraid. I have received little word from any of my few contacts. I fear the worst." He sighed.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Anakin was wondering whether this friend was going to convince Adana to go in search of his missing friends or not trouble her with his problems.

"I don't know. I would go and look at them, but I'm not as young as I used to be." _Here it comes. She's going to offer that we help._

"Well, Anakin and I would be happy to take a look around." He shot her a look that all in its self said 'You've got to be kidding'.

"Wouldn't we, Anakin?" She shot him a look that said everything. He would be forced to whether he liked it or not.

He cleared his throat. "Of course we will. I wouldn't have it otherwise."

"Oh, I can't put you two in harm's way. I'm sure they'll be fine." He was obviously trying to get Adana to help him out, and she was falling for it.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Where was the last place you heard from them?"

"It was by the cantina, down in the slums. Will you promise me one thing though?"

She looked at him confused. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't go down there till tomorrow."

"Sure, why not."

"Good. I'll contact you if I find out anything."

They said their goodbyes and left the apartment. Anakin heard the door shut.

"Why do I get the feeling we won't be hearing from him anytime soon?"

"Oh, shut up, Anakin."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm a big girl Ani. I can take care of myself."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say."

The entire way back, Anakin kept noticing himself touch her. Whether it was holding hands, stroking her hair, or putting his hand on her shoulder, he just kept touching her. Maybe he felt the need to, to ensure that this wasn't some long, twisted dream, or to make sure she didn't disappear. Adana didn't seem to find his hand constantly encountering her body, though he wouldn't know, he was too preoccupied trying to hide a rising problem.

* * *

_Okay, not like the last chapter but it will get better! Thanx for all the reviews, they mean so much!_


	7. Love

_OMG Michael Jackson is so GUILTY! ARGH IM MAD. LOL. I was watching the verdict with my dad and was like "BS! BS! BS!" I was very mad.

* * *

_

Back at the room, they did not have a thing to do. Well, that was one of the most incorrect statements he could have made. They had one thing that they could do, and she had promised, but he felt that right now was not the moment. He would determine when the best time was. He knew, of course, that nothing would happen unless she wanted it to.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so." She shouted from inside the bedroom, where she had been for the past 30 minutes. She had told Anakin not to come in.

"Can I come? There's nothing here that I wish to do, and I am very bored."

"I suppose." He heard the door open behind him and sensed her presence enter the room. Anakin turned around to see her in this gorgeous dress. It was not terribly expensive, but it was beautiful, with a mix of pastel colors. Her collarbone and back were exposed, with her arms completely covered with the fabric. Her beauty was jaw dropping.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm going to walk by the lake. The sunset here is gorgeous and if we hurry we can see it." She was smiling.

"Of course. I'd love to see the sunset." He kind of lied there. He just wanted to see the sunset with her.

The walk to the shore was not very long and they now sat on the sand watching the sunset behind the mountains. They had talked about little things there, on their personal spot on the beach. They were all alone, and none of the locals could see them.

"It's beautiful." Fascination filled her eyes.

"Yes." He mumbled the word. Anakin lifted his hand to caress her back. She just looked him the eye. "Like you," He added. Adana was trembling. It was not out of fear, but because of what his touch did to her. He leaned in to kiss her. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever received, not like she had had many. His hand found the back of her neck and it pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

It was the right time. No, the **perfect** time. His other hand found the string and untied it. Her dress stayed on because she was sitting down, but he was close. His hand left her neck and moved down to where her back ended and the dress began. He would have to stand her up to remove the dress, which was unfortunate. He decided he would do that when they parted for breath. When they did part, in stead of him standing her up, she stood up on her own and removed the dress. The fabric pooled around her feet and he stood up to look her in the eye.

"We don't have to if." His voice was shaky.

"I want to." She whispered it into his ear and her hands begun undoing his shirt. The shirt slipped off of his shoulders, exposing his broad chest. She went to undo his pants, but found that they were effectively removed. She chuckled. He couldn't wait. When her eyes met his again, she found that they were filled with love, lust, longing. He kissed her again and laid her down on the sand. She felt his swollen member against her thigh, but it didn't scare her. They sat there, nude, kissing for a good 5 minutes, without doing a thing, but then he got impatient and entered her. A wave of pain and pleasure overcame her and she moaned his name.

Anakin smiled inwardly, knowing that it had been a good thing that he had waited. They made love for awhile, there on that beach. When it was pitch black, as Alderaan has no moons and there were no lights nearby, they started to get dressed to head back to the room for much needed sleep.

* * *

_Ok, I gave you some action!_


	8. I Was Worried

_Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put these in, but look at Chap. 1!_

_To all my reviewers: Thanx for the comments on the story. I didn't know if I was going in the right direction on the past few chapters, but aparently you like.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Ani!" Anakin opened his eyes to see two blue ones staring back down at him._

"What the hell? What time is it?" He was annoyed, grumpy, and he wanted to sleep.

"8:00. We gotta get up." She slapped his bare chest and walked towards her bed.

"Ow. Why do we have to get up this early?" He pulled the pillow over his eyes.

"Because, sleeping beauty, we have people to find." She was tucking the ends of her blankets under the mattress.

"Oh, that? Well, can wait until later? It's not like they're going anywhere."

"No, Anakin, it can't wait. I want you out of bed by the time I get out of my shower, or else there will be serious consequences."

"Like what? Are you going to smack me to death?" Adana shot him a look that said 'No sex' and he shot out of bed.

"Hey! I'm up! No need to punish me now, right?" She just chuckled.

"Bye, Anakin," She shut the bathroom door.

About 30 minutes later, she was still in the shower and he was starting to worry. Anakin wanted to peek in to make sure she was all right, but if she was fine and there was nothing wrong, she might get mad at him and punish him in a way he couldn't bear. After knowing what it was like to hold her in his arms, to love, truly love her, he didn't think he could live without her. But what if she was hurt? What if someone had killed Liam and had killed her, with him in the other room? He had to know.

"Adana?" He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Are you alright?" No answer. "Adana?" Still no answer. He opened the door to see her in the shower rinsing her hair. He sighed with relief.

"Anakin? What are you doing?" He looked at her face. It was covered in shock.

"I was worried." He was looking down at his feet trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"You were…worried about me?" He looked up at her face again and could see the shock in her face, but it was for a different reason.

"Yeah, it's been 30 minutes. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer. I thought maybe something had happened to you." Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. "I couldn't bear to think that you had." He stopped there and swallowed the word. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Anakin. Come here." She turned the water off and opened the shower door. She held her arms out. He walked up to her and hugged her, just to make sure she was there. After a few minutes, he started to realize just what he was doing. Anakin was hugging a soaking wet woman. And not just any woman. The woman he loved. And she was naked.

"Oh, gods, I've gotten you all wet!" She pulled away from him and wrapped a towel around her body. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. I don't care that I'm wet. Really, I don't." The truth was he was wet and he did care just a little bit, but he didn't want her to feel bad.

"Now you have to change and what if you get sick!" She was acting like his mother, not his lover.

"I'm not 5, Adana. I won't get sick. And so what if I have to change? It's just some clothes." He lifted her face to meet his gaze and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

About 15 minutes later, Adana had gotten dressed and Anakin had changed into dry clothes. Adana was wearing a white jump suit that made her look like a civilian, but Anakin was wearing a Jedi robe, which made him look like, well, a Jedi. Here, that would be a bad thing. The slums had a history for having 'Jedi-haters' around nearly all the time. The taxi ride to the slums was particularly long and boring. It was one of the most insignificant things he had ever done.

"The cantina should be somewhere around here. It shouldn't be too hard to miss. Liam said it had tons of lights and holograms in the front, but I don't see it any…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"There it is." Anakin grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face the Cantina.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

* * *

So I gave ya'll so steam. Hopefully it'll tie you over till next time. I'm going to Florida this weekend and I don't know how much I'll be able to update before then, so hold on to your Banthas. I think Michael Jackson did it because he is the type of person to do that. Why would he have little boys sleep over if not to do that! He's a grown man, he shouldn't be having slumber parties with children. It's okayto invite them over for the day, but overnight is just wrong. 


	9. Covering Up

_Sorry to keep you waiting. The Rodian's name is pronounced Grey-Ata. Thanx for everyone's support. The Song is Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Ewan McGregor and Nichole Kidman sing it, very sweet song. Rent the movie if you haven't seen it._

_Disclaimer: First Chap.

* * *

_

The cantina was filled with various alien species from around the galaxy, and not your upper class ones either. There was a Bith band in the back of the room, with some Twi'lek dancers nearby. A sign that was hanging over the bar clearly read: NO DROIDS.

"Your typical cantina," Anakin muttered in his female companion's ear.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm being watched." _And you're just now figuring that out?_

"Well, duh. We're the only humans in here. I would think that we would attract attention."

"No, it's different. It's like…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before a Rodian walked up.

"You're a little out of place, don't you think." It was a female Rodian, who was surprisingly friendly.

"Business puts people out of place, doesn't it?" Adana was staring the Rodian in the eye.

"I suppose it does. Come with me and we will discuss your 'business' here." Without a second thought, Adana followed her to a private room. Once the doors shut, the Rodian sat down at one of the tables and sipped something.

"My name is Greata. So, what 'business' do you have at this Cantina? We don't see too many of your kind around here." Greata was very articulate for a Rodian, even though she couldn't speak Basic.

"A friend of ours lost track of some other friends. We're here to see what happened to them."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just a week. They were human, like us, so we can imagine they attracted more attention than we did."

"Oh, that bunch. The second they walked in, it was as if the whole Cantina went quiet."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Oh, yeah. They…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she fell face first into the table.

"What the hell?" Anakin lifted her head up and found a dart in the back of her neck. It was a Rodian dart, too. Meaning one of her fellow Rodians didn't want them to hear what she had to say. He put his finger on her wrist to feel for a pulse.

"She's dead." He leaned back and sighed.

"Let's go. I don't think anyone here is going to help us." They walked out of the Cantina and into the bustling city streets.

Alderaan's citizens were mainly human, but that didn't mean that it had its fair share of alien life. Sullustans, Bith, Duros, Twi'leks, and many others filled the streets.

"I'm hungry." Anakin stopped to listen to his growling stomach.

"Aren't you always?" Adana said with a small chuckle.

"Haha, very funny. No, seriously, I'm hungry. Can we stop at a diner or something?"

"I guess so. I know there's one right around the corner from here that's half-way decent. We can stop there."

The diner was half-way decent. The food was that typical to a diner, but it was filling. The music that was just coming on was too slow for Anakin's tastes, but Adana seemed to know it. Absently, she began to mouth the words to it.

_'Never knew I could feel like this, _

_Like I've never seen the sky before, _

_Want to Vanish inside your kiss, _

_Everyday I love you more and more.' _

She had closed her eyes. "I love this song." She whispered.

_'Listen to my heart, _

_Can you hear it sing, _

_Tellin' me to give you everything, _

_Seasons may Change, _

_Winter to Spring.' _

A man was singing the song, though all Anakin heard was her sweet voice singing it softly. She really could sing, even if she was whispering it.

_'But I love you, _

_Until the end of time, _

_Come What May, _

_Come What May, _

_I will love you, _

_Until my dying day.' _

Then a woman's voice was singing. This was one of those duets that women seemed to love so much. How anyone could enjoy a song as sappy as this was beyond him.

_'Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, _

_Suddenly it moves with a perfect grace, _

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, _

_It all revolves around you.' _

_How pathetic,_ was all Anakin could think about.

_'And there's no mountain too high, _

_No river too wide, _

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, _

_Storm clouds may gather, _

_And stars may collide, _

_But I love you.'_

Of course, it was a lovely song if you liked that kind of stuff. He had heard it before. It was from a musical about a courtesan and a penniless poet. They fell in love and had to hide it from everyone but their ewok friend.

_'Until the end of time, _

_Come What May, _

_Come What May, _

_I will love you, _

_Until my dying day, _

_O Come What May, _

_Come What May, _

_I will love you, _

_O I will love you, _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.' _

Anakin couldn't help but look at his beautiful lover that was sitting across from him. She had stopped singing, and she didn't look like she was feeling too well. The song finished up and she opened her eyes. They had a glassy look, one he had never seen her have.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts alittle."

"Well then, we should get you back to the room."

"No, I have to speak with Liam about what happened in the Cantina."

"I really don't think."

"That it's a good idea?" She finished his sentence, "You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan. I'll be fine, I'm sure it's just a virus."

If only she had known…

* * *

_Deadly cliffhanger! Haha! I'll see how soon I can update, but I'm leaving again tomorrow and won't be back for a week._


	10. Don't Go

_Sorry it took so long. I had a lack of inspiration, but I bought KOTOR for the Xbox, FINALLY, and got tons. Depending on where I decide to go with the story, the next chapter could be the last chapter, but I don't know just quite what I'll do yet. I know it's short, but realize that I am starting a new fanfic to follow this one. (I know, the suspense is gonna kill you.)_

_Lifeslikethis: I wish that were true, but alas, it is not meant to be. (That did give me this SUPER wonderful idea though...)

* * *

_

Heading up to Liam's apartment, Adana grew paler and paler. She looked frailer than he had ever seen her.

"Adana, I really think this is a bad idea. We should go back to the room and you should lie down, even if only for a half-hour."

"Ani, I told you. I'm fine. Besides, I'm sure Liam will want to know about his friends." Her voice was shaky and barely a whisper.

"I don't care about Liam. He can wait. _You _can't." She placed a hand over her stomach, as if to try to stop the pain.

"I can, and I will. Now here is the door. I want you to drop this, please." Anakin sighed. He would give in, for now. But after they left that crappy apartment, he would force her to lie down. He lifted his hand to knock on the door and found that when he knocked, the door opened. The room inside was an even worse sty than before. The couch was overthrown, and there were signs of blaster shots on the walls.

"Oh my gods...," was all Adana managed to say.

"Liam?" Anakin shouted into the apartment. He didn't want to trespass if the man was alive. "Mr. Jukaska? Anybody here?" No answer.

"Guess we can just go in." Adana followed him inside. Anakin proceeded to the bedroom, leaving Adana in the living room, kitchen, or whatever the hell it was.

There, lying on the bed, was Liam, covered in blood. His wounds were that of a lightsaber, and apparently, the fatal blow had been into his chest. He still grasped his broken saber. Getting up, he sighed and used his middle and index fingers to close the man's eyes. Walking over to the door, he noticed a datapad on the floor. It was odd looking, with an almost ancient look. He pushed the play button and an old man with a cloaked face came on. He began talking:

"Hello dear Adana. Unfortunately, this is the last thing you will be hearing, for we poisoned your food at that diner you visited with Skywalker. You see, you are just too curious to keep around. You know too much. I was planning to use you to lure Anakin to the dark side by capturing you, but this works much, _much_ better. Well, as you are probably lying on the floor unconscious by now, I shall say my goodbye to you. But don't worry. I will take good care of my future apprentice."

"Adana!" He whispered with a quick realization. This time, in stead of walking, he dashed for the door. He didn't even wait for it to finish opening before crawling into the living room. There Adana was lying on the floor. Her eyes were open, and she was in obvious pain.

"Adana? Sweetheart? You're going to be okay." With panicky fingers, he grasped his comlink. Pushing the button, he put it up to his mouth. "We need medical assistance immediately. I have a poison victim." He managed to say with a voice he could not recognize.

"Where is your location?"

"Uh, Heaven's Gates Apartment Community, Room 135."

"They'll be there soon."

The comlink turned off and he dropped it to cradle Adana in his arms. She was burning up, and there was no color in her face. Her lips were moving, though he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What are you trying to say? Adana, please, speak up a little." He leaned his ear down to where he could feel her hot breath on it.

"I'm dying, Ani." The realization that she could honestly die right there in his arms made tears well up in his eyes. _Damn, where are those healers?_, he though impatiently.

"Don't say that. I've called healers and you're going to be fine, you'll get through this." He was whispering now just as she was, as if talking at a normal level would speed up the process. He heard what sounded like a tiny chuckle come from her lips.

"Ani, don't be silly. It's my time to go. I just…," She didn't finish.

"You just what? Don't you give up on me now, you hear? Everything is going to be fine."

"I just want you to know," A cough, "that I love you." A small trickle of blood came out from the corner of her lip. Just then the door bashed open and a bunch of emergency crew people filed into the room and put her on a stretcher. Anakin grabbed her hand with every intention of following her to the Hospital and waiting for her to regain conciousnous. However, one healer had a different idea.

"Sir, you need to stay here. You'll only get in the way on the speeder." Anakin allowed for his hand to part from her's, momentarily at least. He would be at the hospital when she awoke.

* * *

_Did any of ya'll cry? My friend did, but oh well. LOL. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Tell me if I should continue or not, cuz I am stumped._


	11. Critical

_Do you really think I should keep her alive? I didn't quite get the response I'd hoped for, but oh well. Has everyone just stopped reading it? -Sigh- Oh, and I was reading over the entire thing, and guess what. THERE WERE SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! What have I done? Oh dear... Well, I guess I need help. This chapter is short, I know, but I'm saving up for something big! It will come in the next chapter.

* * *

He stood there hopelessly watching as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. She was barely breathing, clinging to life on a thread. The sirens atop the roof wailed as the speeder sped in the direction of the hospital. He watched it disappear into the Aldera traffic before heading to find a taxi. He had to be there when she awoke. She had to know he cared._

When Anakin finally got through all the traffic, he ran into the hospital's ICU section. He saw a droid behind a counter and ran up to it.

"Where is Adana?"

"I beg your pardon, but who is Adana?"

"Oh, uh, right." _Driods. "_Adana Maar. She was brought here by ambulance."

"What was wrong?"

"She was poisoned."

"Oh, yes, no I see. Adana Maar, from Heaven's Gates Apartment Community. Yes, she's 3 doors down that hall. On the left."

"Thank you." He was hardly patient at all. He ran into a healer on the way there, and didn't even pause to say sorry. He didn't care, really. He slid to a stop in front of the door that the droid had showed him. Pausing to smooth down his shirt, he slowly pressed the button on the side. The door slid open, revealing an all white room that contained one bed, a chair, and one unconscious Adana. Her long red hair was unbraided and fell on her shoulders and chest. Her ivory skin seemed even paler than usual.

He pulled the chair up beside the bed and picked up her hand. After planting one tender kiss on the top of it, he set it back on the bed.

"Oh! Hello," came a cheery voice from behind him. He turned his head to face a female healer who had just walked in the room. She had rosy cheeks, blond pinned up hair, and a smile that would melt the heart of a rancor. It held no charm for him, though.

"Hi. What's her condition?" His voice wasn't as cheery and the cheery disposition disappeared instantly.

"She's in critical condition. We've managed to slow the poison down, but it's a form we've never seen before. We are planning a larger dose of anti-poison, but she needs to regain strength first." _Good, they can help her._

"Will she wake up?" He wanted to hear her voice again.

"That I do not know. She was in and out of consciousness on the way here, and shortly after, but since we gave her the anti-poison, she's just been laying there." Seeing the look on his face, she was quick to reassure him. "But I'm sure she'll wake up tonight or tomorrow morning. She's quite strong. This poison is deadly to most, but she fought it pretty well on her own."

All she got was a deep sigh from him. He had nothing to say.

"You can stay here all night. I'll add you to the special guest list, that way you'll be able to come and go as you please, even when visiting hours are over."

"Thank you." He was grateful for what she was doing.

"No problem. By the way, my name's Healer Tyrannyce, if you need anything."

"Anakin." She nodded and left the room. Anakin placed his cheek against her hand and fell asleep there.

* * *

_Short, I know. Don't worry, I promise I shall make up for it in the next chapter. Hehe... Bye!_


	12. In Dreams

_I know I haven't updated in awhile, but with no one reviewing, I lacked inspiration. I will only update if I get 5 reviews. If you get lucky, I will update with 3.

* * *

__Anakin found himself standing in a completely white room with no way to get out._

"_Ani." He swung around and saw his mother standing in front of him. She looked beaten._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, Ani."_

"_What are you doing here? How do I get out?" His mother's expression was sad._

"_Do you love her, Ani?" She was talking about Adana._

"_Yes, mom, I do." He blushed a bit. It made his mother smile sadly._

"_She's dying, Anakin." How could she say that?_

"_Don't say that. The healers said she would be fine."_

"_There is nothing they can do. She will die. It is inevitable."_

"_Yes, she will die eventually, but when she is an old woman in a nice, warm bed. She won't die in the hospital."_

"_Go to her. Be with her when the end comes." His mother disappeared in a cloud of mist._

"No!" He woke up. He was all sweaty and panting. He looked up at Adana's face. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

"Just a dream." He muttered to himself.

"Are you alright?" He looked up and saw Healer Tyrannyce.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not right now." She looked hurt.

"All right." She walked away. He laid his head back on the bed and fell into another troubled sleep.

* * *

_I know it's very short. Oh well._


	13. Dreams Don't Lie

_I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I didn't know which direction I was going to go with the story. Finished. Tell me what you think of the last chapter.

* * *

Those same dreams haunted him every night, but they became ever more vivid. The night after his original dream, it changed from his mother to Adana. She was going to die, and she knew it, so she was contacting him. The whole week, her health deteriorated and then got better, only to deteriorate again._

She had not come out of her coma for the entire week, and hope was fading fast. He had gone to get some dinner from the Hospital cafeteria, and was now on his way back up, the tray of food in his hands. He got sympathetic looks from most of the healers that worked in ICU. He opened the door and pushed it open with his back, and then when he turned around he dropped the tray on the floor. Adana was awake.

"Oh my gods!" He said, barely audible. He rushed over to her side, ignoring the spilt food. He caressed her face as he knelt down beside the bed.

"Ani." She smiled. She was whispering.

"I'm so glad you're awake, the healers were beginning to think you wouldn't wake up and I was having the most terrible."

She put her finger on his lips. "I know."

"What?"

"I came to you in your dreams. Originally, I posed as your mother, but then I felt like you should at least see me. I…I didn't think I was going to wake up, so I didn't want you to be surprised."

"Well, you're going to be fine now."

"Ani, I'm dying."

"No. No." He shook his head, denying the truth.

"Yes. Ani, I'm dying, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Don't say that."

"Ani, promise me something?" Tears were welling up in both of their eyes. All Anakin managed to do was nod, his chin quivering.

"Promise me you'll tell her you love her. Promise me that you will not let me hold you back from having a happy life."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Promise me you will tell Padme that you love her. Just tell her. Don't let memories of me hold you back."

"I only love you."

"Promise me. Please."

He nodded, tears falling freely.

"Anakin…"She made a strange noise, and then a last breath left her lips.

"No. Adana, no." A machine that was connected to her made a loud beeping noise. In rushed healers, who did everything they could to keep her alive, but then one of the healers muttered a time and they slid the blanket over her head. When they went to take her away, Anakin stopped them.

"Master Jedi, we must transfer her to Coruscant."

"Not yet. Just give me five minutes." The healer nodded and signaled for the rest of the healers to leave the room.

When the door shut, Anakin slid the blanket off her face to gaze upon it one more time, before the traditional Jedi funeral. It was lifeless and pale, almost unreal. Her blue eyes were open, but lacked the usual fire that they once held. As he stared into her eyes, he wanted to believe that she was just asleep, but knew that it was not true. He remembered the promise he had made to her. He had promised that he would confess his love for Padme and not let memories of her keep him from living happily.

"I miss you." He muttered softly before planting a soft farewell kiss in her forehead.

The End

* * *

_Sorry it wasn't a happy ending, but who said life was full of them. Although, there may just be a sequel...;p_


End file.
